Strings Akasuna no Sasori
by abigail12606
Summary: Okogami Kimyana was the secret daughter of a wealthy family. They cherished their daughter so, but kept her in solitude away from the 'bad' world. Not because they loved her so dearly, but because of her ability to use a rare and ancient historic kekkei genkai that can drastically change the outcome of any fight. After being scouted out by the Akatsuki and taken into prisoner, Pain
1. Chapter 1

**One: ****ハッピーエンドは悲しい始まりに変身**

I leaned against the opened carriage window and got dizzy as I stared off beyond the acres of trees that stood tall in the evergreen woods. The dirt and rock path bounced the carriage back and forth as my stomach went with it, I could hear it sway inside my stomach and felt it just beyond my tonsils as the reflex to barf came back over and over again. Nothing would come out though, so I laid my head out the window and tried to think about other things except for this exhausting trip I've been obliged to go on.

My father needed to commit some trading deals at a local festive city just halfway across the country from our city. Instead of leaving me behind like always, he wanted to show me off to the world and brought my butt along. He even sent an order out for jounin ninja's to come and escort me along the ridges and woodlands of the country in case 'assassins' were to mysteriously ambush us.

Matter of fact, to help me not get injured or hurt during an ambush, my father has three carriages taking our family. One for our luggage, one for mother and father, and the last one for me and me alone. Except my ninja escort, _personal_ ninja escort.

I looked behind me as he sat in the opposite seat across from me on the other side of the carriage, he looked straight ahead though and wore a thin white and red mask with swish marks on it to conceal his identity. Only two ninjas wore these and dressed differently, but one of the masked ninjas were to watch me while the other overlooked my parents.

"Jeez, is it just me or is the carriage spinning?" I asked, laying on my back on the cushion seat. It was velvet but soon to be barf-vet if we didn't stop. My escort glanced at me hopelessly and looked back up. I groaned.

"So, you're just going to sit there? No conversations? No talking? I see, gotta play it cool and quite. You probably have to concentrate, huh? Is it because you sense some assassins coming our way? No problem, I can take them out with my fists of fury!" I started punching thin air for his interest, but this time he didn't even glance my way. I sweat dropped and let my clay blue hair in it's pig tails sash on the floor as I sat upside down in the seat now.

I propped my legs against the carriage walls and had my feet dangle against the ceiling.

"If I got hurt while doing this, will you get in trouble?" I asked the escort. He didn't even twitch, I got an anime vein and lost balance as we ran over a rock. I fell backwards and hit my head on the hard part of the seat, a big red shiner appeared on my forehead. I started to curl my toes in my sandals and whine on the floor now. I rubbed my head and groaned in agony as the bump pulsed pain through my body and my heartbeats ratified in my ears.

"I hate carriages." I concluded as I leaned outside the window and barfed all my insides. Finally.

The few ninjas outside of the carriages stepped around my breakfast, I shakily leaned back in my seat and watched my escort ninja. I studied him very intently as I noticed his dark red hair poking out, it wasn't bright, it was dimmed and clay like. It was very dark and contrasted with his bright red swirls on his white mask; he wore a sleeveless black jacket with a pair of black pants that reached to the middle of his shins. The bottoms were tapped and his wrists were taped too. He had black sandals on his feet and manicured fingernails of purple paint with a kanji ring on his left thumb.

"Your ring," I pointed to it, the ninja stiffened and lifted his hand as his ring was now in view of both of us. "It says 'kanji' meaning love, correct?" I smiled at my Ancient Japanese knowledge, the ninja remained there frozen for a second before setting his hand down and being anti-social again. I pouted.

"Look, this will be a very long ride if you keep ignoring me." I crossed my arms around my chest and settled them near the belt of my kimono.

My kimono was an egg shell white with pink cherry blossom petals, my large belt was the pink shade of the petals. I had silk ribbons weaved into my hair and used to tie bows around my pigtails; my ribbons had white little clasps on the ends of it. Underneath on my right leg was a holster for five kunai and on my left was four shuriken. For of course, a real attack.

I've been practicing all on my own with my nanny, she found out my kekkei genkai one day and was determined to treat me as a real shinobi and have me master it. A special technique that my great grandmother once had in her possession, she was taken hostage multiple times and fought over by other villages like a weapon. My parents didn't want that happening to me, and with all their money- they were able to lock me away. Friends was hard. Sometimes, I can slip beyond large mansion gates with my nanny, Kisana. She was the only experience I had with interacting with friends, so whenever I was given chances like this- then I would like to meet as many people as I can.

I sighed and looked out the window, something in the distance above us was flying overhead. A bird maybe, but a rather large cliff was poised high and we were just riding along the edge of it going down. Boulders were sitting on the edge, ready to crush us over an avalanche if that happened. I threw my head out the window further and threw up once more, I coughed and spit the remaining acids from my mouth onto the ground.

I looked up and squinted my eyes, the bird landed on the edge of the cliff and wasn't like any birds I've studied. Not even this far out in the rocky's. It was a pale yellow and orange color, like clay, and had no detail on it. I saw it look at me and than burst into a giant bomb. I shielded my face with my arms as I was still leaning out the window, the bird explosion was really huge and it scared some horses.

They jumped up in fear and rocks started to slide down as the ground and earth rumbled and shook. I lost balance and fell out the carriage window when the carriage was hit with a rock on the opposite side. Then, a rock about six times my size came toppling down onto the carriage and made it fall off the edge we were on. The grassy ground below the ridge was immediate death and that escort ninja was still in there.

"NO!" I screamed crawling to the edge, I looked for signs of life but I saw nothing but a pile of rubble. I saw the horse lay limp below and realized he must've died, I gasped in fear.

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled. I was swooped off my stomach and into the arms of someone as a boulder started to roll off the edge I was laying on. I turned around and sighed in relief as the escort ninja from earlier was jumping away and holding me bridal style.

He set me down and scouted for the other carriages, the luggage one had fallen and my mother and father were escorted to a nearby place were it was safe. We were still in the middle of the boulders when I saw another boulder coming my way.

"Watch out!" I screamed jumping high into the air, the escort ninja followed and within a split second had hold of my body again and jumped from boulder to boulder to the top of the cliff were no rocks no longer sat. I wiped my forehead as I let out a pocket of air I was holding, I sat on the ground and on my knees as I held my chest. I felt my heart beat a million times fast when I looked up. I didn't hear my heart beat in my ears because I was tired, no, something else.

Something silver, cold, and sharp creased along my neck. I held my breath again and looked up. The escort ninja was standing a few meters away from me as someone else was standing behind me with a kunai to my neck. They dragged it deeper and I felt it start to open up skin, I closed my eyes and held his hand that was against my neck to ease up on the pressure. Blood dripped onto the kunai and into my lap as I stayed stiff and tried not to make sudden movements.

"She's mine." the guy mumbled, a humble and sweet voice yet with a pretentious clause.

"Through me first." the red-haired escort pulled off half his mask to reveal a very young and dark envy red eye man. His smooth skin and quirky smirk made me smile a little until the kunai pressed harder.

"My missions to assassin the daughter of Okogami. So after I kill her off, than we can have a proper battle." the sadistic voice reached my ear as his cold breath pressed against my ear. I clenched my teeth as I darted my eyes at the kunai, in a matter of one second, a pool of blood seeped my kimono.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:****豊富な血液や特別権限！**

I slightly shutter at the gruesome effect, my kimono was now stained with blood. I heave and hold myself up with wobbly arms into a sitting position, and the ninja that once tried stabbing me was pierced with a kunai in his throat. His limp and cold body sprawled out on the ground with blood boarding his body. That was the power of my family and bloodline, my kekkei genkai.

My blood inherited kekkei genkai was being able to transport anything to anywhere, I can even transport myself to places. There are numerous amounts of physical imitations, physical constraints, and also chakra constraints. Since I'm not one-hundred percent comfortable with my technique, being able to transport myself to places that I can see hard but I've done it twice before so it isn't possible. I've only been able to transport myself about three feet, not impressive but the most progress I've been able to achieve. I haven't been able to master transporting myself to places that I cannot see directly and probably won't since kage leveled shinobi with my ability have trouble doing it. Transporting other items to locations that I can see is also easy; if I can't see the object then it takes a large amount of chakra. Transporting the object into vital areas of a person's body like his neck, chest, and other vital points for-some-reason take more chakra and skill to do. Making stuff disappear, I haven't done yet, and so much more abilities branches off of my kekkei genkai. This is why it's so useful and also dangerous to be known with it.

My first mistake was showing the escort the power of my kekkei genkai.

The escort was taken back, he had his mask half-way off still and his eye was slightly widening. His mouth was a drawn in the shape of the letter 'o'. As soon as his facial expression stared at me with disbelief, he looked back at me with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. He gave me a very evil look that left me trembling, and I was panting harder on the ground with shock.

"Are you going to kill me too?"

"No." he said for the first time, now I was taken back and looked wide-eyed at him. He had spoken? What a melodic voice! Why hadn't he spoke before? He sounded like a young man, a very hot and fierce one yet dangerous and risky. I tried to sneak attack him and reach for my kunai in my thigh but was restricted.

The first thing I noticed was my hand shaking, but it wouldn't _actually_ move. I looked down at it and peered at it with one eye when I gasped. Blue translucent strings attached to my arm and whole body for the matter was going to my escort- now traitor- who smirked devilishly at me. He held his right hand up where his fingers opened wide, there connected to his fingertips were the ends of the strings. I tried breaking free and started to grunt and yelp, but it wasn't any object I could make disappear or reappear somewhere else.

"You... traitor... where's my... parents..." I was able to fumble out from my forced-closed mouth. He pondered the thought before he snakelike chuckled at my remark. I boiled with anger, I've got to do something.

"Parents? Probably dead, my teammate was guarding their carriage and was the one starting the avalanche. That assassin ninja was someone I didn't know though, yet he showed me what your annoying mouth was capable of. I was sent to assassin your mother out of revenge from your grandfather. Now that I'm thinking about it though..." the traitor looked to his left. "Deidara, where are you-"

"Coming, un! Oh _danna_, weren't you supposed to kill her as part of our plan, un?" another ninja with the mask flew up on a giant bird to where we were. His outfit reflected his partners and his blonde hair with a ponytail ravished out from behind his mask. His voice was slightly muffled, but quite feminine like causing a laugh to erupt from my mouth from his nickname given to his partner.

"I thought I said not to call me that..." the traitor got an anime vein as he started to make me move. I stood up and started to wobbly walk towards the bird. I grunted and tried urging away from his grip but failed to succeed as my destiny seem to lie in flying away on this bird to wherever.

"Oops, yeah, but it suits you so well Sasori-sama, un. But why are we taking her with us, un?" his partner made room for us on the bird. I was forcefully thrown onto the bird's back and growled as chakra chains were attached to bound wrists and ankles behind my back. The traitor took his mask off fully to show me his face, I was mesmerized at his real self. Was he that gorgeous? A deep blush appeared on my cheeks and I turned to face the ground to hide myself. I was struggling to get away but before I could succeed- I heard the traitor chuckle.

"Yeah, but something surprised me that leader may like. Something he's been searching for all these past years. And I just found it-" and with that my vision turned black as a foul stench wretched its way up my nose and clogged my brain. My head went limp and my vision was last to go as the bird lifted from the ground and flew away into the sky with me and the two ninja's my father assigned to protect us. Yet doing quite the opposite. I just hope I don't puke again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I moaned to myself, shifting my stomach and face from the warm ground. I must have been here for awhile if the floor was warm from my body, if I knew where I exactly was anyway.

I opened my eyes and felt something still clogging my brain, everything was blurry and sounds were slightly muffled and gonged for louder then they were. The dripping noises of water replayed like a record as the loneliness and darkness of a cave hummed the air and made it humid and quite. The rocky surface floor was dirty, and my wrists and ankles were still tied together. I did the best to get up on my feet, but gagged at the dried blood peeling from my kimono. I felt my stomach twisted and caught up to earlier's _bird_ flight, I wasn't very good at holding food down, but since I dumped the contents out earlier- I didn't have to now hopefully.

I looked around, my vision got better and my hearing improved as a whistled tune echoed inside my cell. Vivid light came off from a vent that didn't obviously lead to the outside since the type of light wasn't sunlight. Why did I even think for a second it was a vent to the outside, how stupid would that be? I could aslo feel the air conditioning wafting my room as the tune came louder from down the hall.

"Ah, hello. I see you're awake, finally?" a man crackled up in chuckles and I sweat dropped. I realized I was being guarded by_ this_ kind of guy. He wore a black cloak with red clouds, but his cloak was unzipped halfway and showed off his chest biceps. His grin was a very eager and preverted type of grin that made girls blush or some want to upercut him in the face. His tone was even ravishingly dark and seducing, definitly_ this_ kind of guy.

"Yup." I sighed. He stared at me deeply, no, _hungrily_ when overlooking me in the cell. I mean, he stopped at my chest area and I fumed a bright red on my cheeks. My kimono was slightly slipping off my shoulders, but I didn't have the largest- uh- womanly features. They were still there and it was bothering me to the max that he stared at them like a prize.

"If you don't stop staring, then I ought to-"

"Right, cause a girl in a jail cell can do so much to me, right? Like- what the fuck, look at you. Helpless?" he laughed. I now steamed anger from my ears as I broke the latches from my wrists and rolled up my sleeve. I punched this guy straight across the cheek from inside my jail cell and clawed at him as he deflated like a balloon onto the ground with a bloody nose. A very pleased and blushing facial feature made me rage more.

"LET ME OUT SO I CAN ACTUALLY DO MORE THEN GIVE YOU THAT WEAK PUNCH! I DARE YOU- COME ON YOU BAKA- I OUGHT TO KILL YOU BASTERED-"

"Hidan? Playing with the prisoners again? Next time, we're reassigning guard duties since you clearly cannot look after a mere girl-"

"Kakuzu! Buddy! Partner! Do you have the damn keys to this cell- SO I CAN FUCK THIS BITCH UP!" my guard, Hidan, exclaimed with fury and pointed at me.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A PERVERT!"

"I WAS SCOUTING MY ENEMY!"

"SCOUTING-MY-ASS! YOU WERE SCOUTING MY CHEST PRETTY GOOD! I THOUGHT YOU JUST NEEDED A HAND AND TO ADJUST YOUR EYEBALLS!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE- " Hidan and I started hitting and clawing at each other through the cells, he pushed me back and I pushed back him. He stumbled back against the wall but I still had latches on my ankles. I toppled to my butt, my kimono giving a slightly small view of underneath.

Hidan snaked a peek and I again uppercut punched him through the cell. His nose continuing to bleed as he sat against the wall with round eyes and a goofy smile. He drooled and mumbled about 'panties' as I snorted smoke from my nostrils. I glared at Hidan as an anime vein popped on the side of my forehead. That Kakuzu partner of his was mumbling to himself and face-palmed his face as his partner continued being a baka. He too had the same clothing as Hidan, except his was actually zipped all the way and he had a black mouth and nose cloth that was used like a mask. His eyes were the only facial parts I saw with his headband on the top of his head, a line going through his symbol.

Kakuzu looked at me with his glowing green pupils and unlocked my cell, he opened the door and pointed his finger at my chains on my ankles.

The purple chakra guards latched off and disappeared easily. I grumbled but stood straight up as Kakuzu entered my cell and led a pathway for me to walk out without being attacked by Hidan.

"Leader Pain would like a word with you, Lady Kimyana." Kakuzu bowed as a sign of respect, his named sounded familiar. He probably have worked with my father before and knows my family? Or he's a respectful man unlike all the other ungrateful people I've met.

"Why thank you, uh, mind showing me the way though?" I said stepping out and pointing down the darkening and horrified hall. Kakuzu lowered his head and sighed.

"If you really want me to, this way." he explained latching the cell close and throwing the keys into Hidan's face. He sunk lower onto the ground like a little girl and I twirled my head away from him so my clay colored teal hair would follow behind in a sassy manor.

I hope the leader of this place would show a shinobi-lady like me some sign of respect like this man. I've grown quite a bit of respect for Kakuzu so far. But I just wanted to know what happened to my family... they couldn't be dead. So where are they?


End file.
